Death is Only the Beginning
by thephoenixandthedragon4ever
Summary: Death and the Fates themselves decide that it is not time for Severus Snape to die. In fact, he has a destiny that may decide the fate of Yggdrasil itself. Romance, revenge and chaos ensues. Will Magical Britain survive? See the Goddess of Death and her new son turn Magical Britain on it's head and prove that love can conquer prejudice and hate.
1. Chapter 1

Death is Only the Beginning

Death and the Fates themselves decide that it is not time for Severus Snape to die. In fact, he has a destiny that may decide the fate of Yggdrasil itself. Romance, revenge and chaos ensues. Will Magical Britain survive? See the Goddess of Death and her new son turn Magical Britain on it's head and prove that love can conquer prejudice and hate.

**I do not own any of the characters only the AU plotline. This will be a long ride but promise a happy ending.

She was enjoying a wonderful night with her newest sexy partner when Ashleigh her Chief Valkyrie began to knock insistently on her bedroom door seeking entrance.

Quickly throwing on her dressing ground she made her way to the door and upon seeing the distress on her friend's face, she led Ashleigh to the sitting room and both quickly took a seat.

"What brings you to my chamber at this late hour? What has happened to put that look of fear on your face?" Hel asks.

"My Queen, I come with distressing news, the young Prince that you had taken an interest on Midgard has been murdered."

"Impossible !" Hel screams. "I placed a spell on him that should have prevented any fellow Midgardian from being able to kill him. Young Severus should have not entered my realm again for at least another century, hopefully two and should have died only of old age. He is not even four decades old. I must go to him at once. Gather a battalion of my most competent Valkyries and meet me in my throne room in the next ten minutes."

Knowing that her Queen was livid and would not tolerate any delay, Ashleigh quickly stood and went to gather the necessary warriors.

But before she reached the Queen's exterior chamber doors, Hel stopped her with the following words. "Is he alone? Please tell me you have not left him unguarded."

"No my Queen, he has six of my most trusted standing guard over his body. They await your orders and will not move his body, nor let anyone else near him."

"Good, good. I had promised him that I would be there when it was time to return to the realm of the Dead." Hel says with tears in her eyes.

"My Queen, he is being guarded as the treasured one he is. All know that he has found your favor."

"Thank you Ashleigh, I will be there in a few minutes."

As soon as the door closed, Hela rose and walked out on to her balcony and started to look up at the stars. "Sisters of fate I called to the, answer my call and speak to me." Hel cries with tears falling down her face.

"Mistress of Death, why do you cry so? The one that you treasure will soon be returned to you. Is that not what you wanted?" The Norns answer in unison as the three Sisters of Fate appear before the crying Queen.

"No, it is not. When I resurrected the young child a little over three decades ago, it was with the hope that he would grow and live a full and happy life. That the young Prince would die of old age surrounded by a loving family, not be murdered.

"I still do not understand how he could have been murdered, my magic has never failed me. The spell I placed on him should have prevented him from dying by the hands of a mortal, be they a wielder of Seidr or not. Sisters can you please tell me what happened and if you will again allow me to interfere?" Hela entreats.

"The Young One was murdered at the hands of a Magical Serpent, at the orders of both the Prince and Serpent's Master, the self professed Lord Voldermort. He was killed by one who wished to control the Wand you gifted the three brothers along with the Resurrection Stone and Invisibility Cloak, so many years ago." Urd says in answer.

"There is a Magical War going on currently on Midgard and the young prince was a sacrificial casualty of the war. He had been convinced by his other Master, one named Albus Dumbledore, currently in your realm, to give his life in recompense for his youthful sins. The young one willingly walked to his death, believing he had to die for the Greater Good. Your magic didn't fail, he died because his death was seen as a willing sacrifice and therefore not a murder." Verdandi replies.

"In answer to your true question, we will give you the right to resurrect him again but at a price. He cannot be resurrected again as a mortal. If you truly want to bring the Young Prince back, you will have to do it as your son. He will have to be resurrected as the Prince of the Dead.

"There will be certain advantages to this second resurrection and with them certain responsibilities that he will receive with becoming your son. Like you, he will become truly immortal, made a God. Yet as a royal he will have the duty to enter a political marriage once he is of age, forging a lasting alliance between Helheim and one or more of the other realms." Skuld states.

"My Sisters and I began discussing the matter as soon as the Young Prince's thread was clipped. We knew that you would seek us to gain permission to reattach his life thread to our loom. We are not opposed to your request because a great evil is gaining power beyond the branches of Yggdrasil and will in the near future seek to attack the World Tree. It is not yet time for Ragnarok to begin and we must assist the Higher Realms to prevent the circumstances that will allow the Titan reentrance to Yggdrasil. If we fail to guide a lost child from falling into the Titan's hands, then we will need to insure that you and your citizens will be fighting beside the Higher Realms in opposition to the Titan.

"So we granted you permission to resurrect the young child of your heart and grant you ten years to raise him before he must enter into a political marriage with a Royal from another of Yggdrasil's branches. He will not be denied the opportunity to follow his heart as long as his mate is one of Higher Realm royalty.

"In fact, we even have two potential mates in mind. Both are Princes of more than one Realm and an alliance between them and Helheim would strengthen Yggdrasil's defenses. One is the lost child we spoke of, Loki Odinson. He is the biological son of King Laufey of Jotunheim and the adoptive son of the Allfather himself. Though there will be some tough times ahead since the Lost Child is unaware of his origins and his biological father is not aware he is still alive. Yet, love might be just what he needs to prevent him from self destructing and falling into the hands of the Mad Titan.

"The other is the Crown Prince of Alfheim, who is currently on Midgard ruling as the King of the Goblins. We are aware that King Jareth and you are friends and believe you would not oppose him courting and marrying your son. We are certain that once it becomes known that you have a child eligible for marriage that the remaining realms of Vanaheim, Muspelheim and Svartalheim will seek a marital alliance and to court your son as well.

"Our preference would be either the young Prince Loki or King Jareth since they would bring two realms into the alliance. Go and claim the child of your heart and make him your son. We will go speak with the Allfather."

As Queen Hel prepared to dress and head for her throne room, Verdandi called out to her, "You may get your revenge against those who wronged your son but remember that the greatest revenge is feeding your enemy their own medicine.", and with those words the three Sisters of Fate disappeared.

Queen Hel quickly dressed and head to her throne room. She had a son to resurrect and punishment to dish out. Midgard's Magical Britain was going to feel the full Wrath of the Gods.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Hel arrived in her throne room, she saw that a battalion of her most loyal and powerful Valkyries were gathered and prepared to follow her every command.

"Ladies, thank you all for gathering here in the middle of the night. We will soon be setting out for Midgard. I am going to collect the body of the child of my heart who was murdered this evening and then I am going to punish those who dared to hurt him. I am tasking you, my most trusted warriors, to assist me in enforcing order on the Magical Community of Britain while I execute judgment for the murder of Severus Snape, my Little Prince.

"I bring good tidings, Helheim soon will have a Crown Prince. The Norns this evening have agreed to my request and have granted me the authority to resurrect my Little Prince, not as a mere mortal but to adopt Young Severus and make him my true son and heir. He will truly become Helheim's Prince and an immortal God. Once he has been educated on his royal duties, Prince Severus will be taking over some of my duties, he will sit my throne and pass judgment on those who enter my realm when I am unavailable. Prince Severus will be granted the title God of Mercy.

"Once I have collected my son and while his body is in transition, I will need a dozen of you to stand guard and protect my son, your Prince, until he will awaken. I will need the rest of you to follow me and Ashleigh, your Commander while we seize control and seal off the borders of Magical Britain. If there are no questions, we will be off." Seeing no questions or comments, Hel opened a portal straight to the scene of her son's murder and she and her warriors step through.

Seeing the child that she loved from the moment she met him, looking so old and defeated, seeing his dead body covered in his own blood and his killer's venom, Hel immediately rushes past her warriors, to his side and takes him into her arms. "Oh little one, what has this realm done to you?

"I am so sorry my little prince, I should have never let you out of my sight." Hel says with tears in her eyes as she places a kiss on his forehead and Severus Snape's body starts to glow.

As Hel cradles and rocks her new son, she continues to pour out her heart to his unconscious body. "I promise you, it will be better once you wake up. You will never be at the mercy of these lowly mortals ever again. The Sisters of Fate say you can stay with me this time, no returning you to those who have caused you such pain and sorrow.

"My little Prince, you are now a real Prince. The Sisters have granted me their consent to make you my son for real this time. You are now my son and when you awaken you will be a God, eternally young and free of both pain and sorrow. You will never again have to suffer the pain and death of a mortal body.

"I have heard by many who have entered my realm, some even by your own hand, that you were a very powerful wizard." Hel says while petting Severus's long dark tresses.

"You were so talented even as a small child, so full of natural seidr and I am so proud of you, that you were so studious to learn and apply your inborn talents so effectively. Yet little one, your mortal powers will seem so miniscule in comparison when you awaken with your new powers. You will have true power over life and death. I will be there to teach you how to control all the magical beings that inhabit Helheim and the other realms. I will personally see to it that no one hurts you like this ever again.

Placing another kiss on his head, Hel continues to talk. "I promise you it will not all be work. I look forward to helping you rediscover your innocence, innocence that this realm so cruelly took from you, to be there to heal you heal your broken heart. You know little one, it was your heart that originally drew e to you when you appeared in Helheim all those years ago,

"I remember when Valkyrie Ambrosia first carried you in her arms before my throne. You were such a small little boy, you looked around two not the five years you actually were. The moment you opened your jeweled eyes and looked at me, it was love at first sight. It's true that I have a soft spot for all young children who enter my realm but my precious, you were extra special. It was so hard to resurrect you and send you back to Midgard, I wanted to keep you safe in my arms.

Looking down on his broken body she feels such terrible heartbreak. "If I had known what would happen to you, how you would be used, betrayed and abandoned, I would have never sent you back to the backward realm.

Feeling like she needs to explain her decision, Hel continues. "Helheim is no place for children. I can and have build a paradise for all the young ones who come into my realm, a type of Neverland but the children who remain in my realm never get to grow up. If I had let you stay Severus, you would have remained five years old until the start of the next Ragnarok cycle. I resurrected you and sent you back because I wanted you to have the chance to grow up, to meet your soulmate, to fall in love and have your own family.

Looking around at the crumbling Shrieking Shack and Severus's broken body, Hel says. "I hope you will be able to forgive me for sending you back to this. I know that you have a big heart with the capacity for giving so much love. It breaks my heart that you were forced to close it off to protect yourself from all the pain and sorrow you suffered in your short mortal life but I hope you will be able to find it in your heart once you awaken to forgive an immortal Queen her error.

Standing up with Severus cradled in her arms she begin to walk to the dozen warriors tasked to guard her sleeping son. Yet before she hands him off and knowing that she and her warriors must soon enter battle, Hel makes Severus a promise, "I will make them all pay for what they did to you, you will be avenged little one. Magical Britain will be held accountable for all the harm and abuse you suffered. I will bring them all to heel."

After making this promise she hands Severus to one of the Valkyries she entrusts all the new children to when they come to live in her realm. "Margarite, please take my son and his new bodyguards and head to the Castle up the hill. Please take him to the heart of Hogwarts and seal yourselves in the Founders' Chambers until I return."

"Yes my Queen, we will take the utmost care of Prince Severus. No one shall interrupt the Prince's healing sleep." Margarite answers.

"Thank you in advance, I am entrusting you with my most precious child, guard him with your lives." Hel says as she gives Severus's one last kiss before turning to address the gathered warriors as Margarire and the dozen bodyguards of the Prince disappear in a bright rose colored light.

"It is time. The Sun is about to arise and we have much work to do. Ladies, I need you to subdue all who you encounter as you make your way through Magical Britain. I need a hundred of you to head with Ashleigh to Hogwarts Castle, collect all the dead and injured and bring them to me. I will be in the Great Hall, where the fighting is focused. The rest of you are to go through Magical Britain and seal off all entrance and exits. It is time we show these lowly mortal why it is unwise to anger the Gods." And with these words, Hel and her warriors head out.


	3. Chapter 3

The battle intensified in the Great Hall with Harry Potter and Voldemort exchanging spells but as the sun started to rise both decided to cast the spell that they were certain to kill their opponent and win the war for their side. Voldemort raised his wand to fire the killing curse as Harry raised his wand to disarm Voldemort and show he was the true master of the Elder Wand. As each released their spell and awaited it to hit their opponent just as each spell reached the center of the room in a flash of blinding light a women appeared, a woman of unmatched beauty. She had hair the color of a raven's wings, eyes the color of the killing curse, skin as perfect as unblemished marble and lips as red as the reddest rose. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she was absolutely livid.

Raising her arms she caught each of the opponent's spells and swatted them away as nothing more than a burdensome fly. "Mortal magic is so pathetically weak. This is the best that the two enemy leaders of this war can muster, pathetic." Hel says in disdain.

In the same breath she spreads out her hands and wandlessly and wordlessly calls each of the Deathly Hallows to her. As they fly into her hands: The Elder Wand from Voldermort's hands, The Invisibility Cloak from the rumble of the Great Hall where Harry dropped it at the start of the final battle, The Resurrection Stone flying through the shatter window from the Forbidden Forest. Hel says to the stunned and silent mortal fighters, "These belong to me and not in the hands of petty mortals. You Midgardians, for all the advances you have made in science and technology, no matter your age act like a bunch of bratty toddlers. I should have never entrusted these to those Peverell Brothers."

The silence pervades the Great Hall until one brave soul calls out, "Who the Hell are you?"

Before Hel can respond, Luna Lovegood says in a loud and clear voice, "That's exactly who she is. I would like to introduce her Royal Highness, Queen Hel of Helheim, Mistress Death herself." and then bows to her Royal Highness.

"Oh Little Moon, I did not expect to see you in the midst of this mess. How is your father? " Hel says as if she is simply talking to an old friend and not in the midst of a war zone.

"Father is doing fine, how is my mother?", Luna asks as she starts to rise from her bow.

"Your Mother is doing well. When I saw her last month she was helping some of the new apothecaries fit in. But, enough the idell chitchat, Little Moon can you show me which of these young men is Neville Longbottom?"

Walking out of the crowd determined to not show any fear, he walks directly to the Otherworldly Queen, Neville replies " I am Neville Longbottom, your Majesty" and then bows to the Queen in a show of respect.

"Arise Young Champion, are you the one who slew the Snake that murdered my son?"

"I do not know who your son is, your Highness but I am the one who slew Voldemort's snake Nagini."

"Excellent, you are the brave one who avenged my son and I wish to reward your bravery. As my Little Moon has already stated, I am Hel, Queen of Helheim. I am not only the Queen of all of Yggdrasil's Dead but I am also an extremely powerful Sorceress.

"It is within my power to not only raise the dead but also heal any injury. It is my understanding that your parents are currently suffering the aftereffects of magical curses from one or more of Moldyshort's now dead followers."

Snickering is heard throughout the Great Hall at the Queen's insult of Lord Voldemort.

"In gratitude for your avenging my son Severus's murder, I am willing to heal both of your parents fully and return them to the exact condition they were in just prior to being cursed almost 16 years ago. They will be whole body and mind and not a day older than they were on the day they were cursed. Would this please you, Young Champion?" Hel asks.

"Oh yes Your Highness, that would make me very happy. It has greatly hurt my Grandmother and I to have to visit my parents and they not even know who we are or be able to care for themselves. It will be undoubtably be strange with my parents only being a few years older than me but I would be so grateful to get to personally know my parents who I have only learned about from other people's stories and memories." Neville answers respectfully.

"Consider it done." Then Hel looks to her right and another woman appears out of thin air. "Isabella, please go to St. Mungos and collect Frank and Alice Longbottom and bring them to me." Isabella, the Valkyrie nods quickly, bows to her Queen and then just like she appeared the Valkyrie simply disappears from sight.

"Your parents shall be brought her post haste but before they arrive I need to deal with our chief combatants." Hel says and then turns and looks to the frozen Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

Look at the pair with the fire of hate in her eyes, "I hold the two of you equally responsible for the death of my son." Looking directly at Lord Voldemort, Hel says in disgust "You used a spell to slit my son's throat and then sicced your familiar on him, all to gain the power of a wand that belonged to me"

Then turning to Harry says, "And you simply allowed my son to die. You and your two companions did not offer him any aid, though you had no problem collected his memories as he died in your arms.

"Young Severus is a Potion Master of Worldwide Acclaim and was carrying both antivenom and blood replenisher in his robes. He could have been saved if you or one of your two companions had simply provided him basic aid. I do not care if at the times you perceived him an enemy, do you Midgardians have no honor?" Hel rages.

Harry feeling the need to justify his behavior to the enraged Queen and Mother attempts to speak but Hel simply waves her hand and silences him. "It was a rhetorical question, you are but a child and obviously never been taught proper behavior. Count yourself fortunate Child, that the Three Sisters have granted me the authority to resurrect my son and bestow upon him the immortal status of the Gods or there would not have been a mortal left standing on this pathetic realm."

Feeling that young Harry Potter had been properly chastised for the moment, Hel again turns her focus to Lord Voldemort. Circling the frozen self professed Dark Lord, like a predator circles it's prey before going in for the killing blow, Hel begins to again speak.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, one who renamed himself by using an anagram to become Lord Voldemort, you are a stupid, stupid man. Although in your present form, I don't even know if you could even be still considered human. What type of idiot fractures his soul and mind in an attempt to gain immortality? Oh, an idiot like you."

Snickers are again heard throughout the hall. The crowd feeling empowered at seeing the Immortal Queen tearing Voldemort another one.

"You know for all your self professed book knowledge and belief in your superior intelligence, you easily fell for the manipulation of a twinkle eyed fool. Albus Dumbledore used your former Head of House, Professor Slughorn to give you a book on Horcruxes, knowing that it would lead to your insanity and destruction.

"He saw that you were a naturally gifted Wizard, more powerful than him even as a mere youth and set you up to become a "Dark Lord" just so he could maintain his power and influence of Magical Britain. You were played for a fool and a fool you are.

"All this time you have thought you were pushing your own agenda, when in fact you were pushing his. It was Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindewald, who together as lovers in their youth drew up plans to control the Magical World, "All for the Greater Good". He used you, he used my son, Severus and he even use the professed Boy who lived, as tools to seize control and manipulate the Wizarding World.

"How does it feel to realize that you have been nothing but a Marionette and that Albus Dumbledore has been pulling your strings ever since you first walked into the Magical World at 11 years old? He feared your power, he feared my son's power, he even feared the boy who he set you up to murder, Harry Potter and he used your paranoia and Horcrux created insanity to get you to personally eliminate the competition while he sat on his Golden Throne keeping his hands clean.

"Albus Dumbledore knew that it was in fact the three of you's Halfblood statuses that made you so magically powerful. He knew and feared the fact that you each were more powerful than him. He manipulated you to pursue a Pureblood Supremacist philosophy, knowing that it would weak Wizarding Britain as a whole, thus allowing him to maintain his power and influence. He pushed his personal philosophies of making all creatures little more than half citizens, while attributing all the evil to you and your "Dark" followers.

"He removed the traditional holidays and any and all classes at Hogwarts that encourage better understanding between Pureblood and their Muggleborn associates as a way to perpetuate a rift between the Pureblood families and the Muggleborn students who were entering Magical Britain. He created you as a villain by vilifying Slytherin House, repeatedly sending you back to the abusive orphanage in the midst of a warzone and got you to destroy your sanity by creating Horcruxes. Albus Dumbledore used you and the fear of you, to force any and all changes he wanted, both in the Wizengamot and at Hogwarts.

"How does it feel to find out that you were so expertly played and made into a fool?" Hel challenges Voldemort as he struggles to break free from his magical bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now what should I do with you?" Hel says as she stares at the squirming Lord Voldemort.

"As I said earlier, although I am extremely angry at the young Mr. Potter, he is just a child. And unlike you, I do not ever use violence against children. So Mr. Potter and the other children, 25 years of age and younger, who took a part in this war, no matter the side for which they fought, will have their abhorrent behavior and prejudice beliefs corrected by the proper balance of gentle nurturing, strict discipline and a well rounded education to counteract their parents and guardians' failures.

"The children are simply the product of poor parenting and insufficient magical education. To see this accomplished, I will resurrect Hogwarts' four original founders and task them with whipping the children into shape, to be the proper young ladies and gentlemen they should be. To teach them that there is no such thing as good or bad magic, it is just magic. To teach them that it is the intent of the magical user that determines if something is used to help or hurt, there is no such thing as Light or Dark Spells. To teach them that it does not matter a persons' blood status, that they should be assessed on their power level not who their family is.

"But what do I do with you. On the one hand, all the serious crimes you have committed have occurred after you started splitting your soul and destroying your sanity, which you began while still just a child. And yet, no matter your extenuating circumstances, you have personally wronged my son, a son I love very dearly. Severus was just a child himself when you first enslaved him by burning your Dark Mark into his skin. Since that time, you have repeatedly tortured him personally or had your other followers over the years do it to him, and in the end, even though you thought him loyal, you coldbloodedly murdered my son.

"I'm not that fond of many males, as you can see my army is completely female. I'm not that fond of human Midgardians overall, your short lifespans makes you immature and greedy. In fact, my dear Severus is the only male Midgardian I have ever felt any genuine affection for since your species was created. I truly love him as a son and you petty little man, you murdered him.

"So I am really divided on what to do with you. I think I am going to take the Sisters of Fates' advice and feed you your own medicine. You sought to avoid death so badly that you destroyed both your body and your mind.

"Tommy Boy, you want immortality so badly, well you will get it but not in the way you think. You like being in control and forcing your will on others, well as your punishment you will be deaged to right before you made your first horcrux and then bound in service to my son until the next Ragnarok cycle begins. You will become the servant and personal bodyguard to the one you enslaved and murdered, my son, the new Crown Prince of Helheim and God of Mercy, the one formerly known as Severus Tobias Snape."

With these words Lord Voldemort is surrounded in a bright iridescent light, he collapses to the floor of the Great Hall and starts to scream. Queen Hel looks down in disgust, "Just so you know, I could have made your transition painless like I am doing with my son, but alas I am a very pissed off Momma God and so you will feel every second of your body changing from human to immortal, from this grotesque snake hybrid body to your 16 year old pre-horcrux form."

Looking out the crowd of Hogwarts and Death Eater combatants, Hel says in a loud and clear voice "Let this serve as an example to all of you of what happens when you anger a God."

It is at that moment, Isabella appears before Queen Hel with Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Isabella, please lay the young champion's parents as gently as possible on the ground."

After seeing how painful Voldemort's transformation is, Neville start to run towards his parents in fear, Hel says "Do not fear for your parents, Young Champion, I mean them no harm. Unlike Tom's transformation, your parents healing and deaging will be completely painless, they will peacefully sleep through the whole thing. If you give me but a moment, you will have the reunion with your parents that you always dreamed about."

With these words, Hel closes her eyes and Neville Longbottom's parents are surrounded by a gentle silvery glow. It takes less than a minute and the crowd sees the Longbottoms deage and then open their eyes.

Looking around Frank and Alice see the Great Hall at Hogwarts is completely decimated and directly in front of them is a young man that looks like a slightly younger version of Frank.

"What's happened? How did Frank and I get to Hogwarts?" Alice asks which causes the crowd to gasp and Neville to throw himself into his parents' arms.

"Oh Mom and Dad, I am so happy to see you." Neville exclaims with tears in his eyes.

Looking at the young man within their arms, Frank asks "Neville, is that you? You are almost all grown up. What happened to your mother and I? The last thing I can remember is the wards falling at the Manor and your mother handing you to your grandmother, telling her to take you and hide in the secret room, to not come out no matter what she hears."

Overwhelmed with seeing his parents awake and alert for the first time since he can remember, Neville is unable to answer his parents.

Taking pity on the reunited family, Hel decides to explain. "Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, my name is Hel, I am Queen of Helheim. Your son is a very brave and wonderful young man. Today he had earned a boon from me by avenging my son's death, by killing his murderer, Voldemort's snake familiar Nagini. He decided to use his boon to have you returned to him healthy in body and mind, something you had not been in a very long time.

"Almost sixteen years ago, shortly after Lord Voldemort had been first vanquished by Lily Potter's noble sacrifice, the two of you were attacked by a group of Death Eaters and tortured into insanity. The two of you have spent nearly 16 years in a unresponsive vegetative state at St. Mungo's Hospital. Today's date is May 2, 1998.

"For the first fourteen years that the two of you were hospitalized, Magical Britain had known relative if false peace. Then two years ago, Lord Voldemort returned after a ritual performed by his servant, Peter Pettigrew, in which gave Voldemort back a physical body. Since that time Magical Europe and Muggle Britain have suffered often random attacks by Voldemort's Death Eaters, the Keystone Cop idiots of the Ministry and even from the so called Members of the Light. These scrimmages culminated in the Battle of Hogwarts that led to the death and destruction you see before you today.

"Now while I am genuinely pleased with your son and hold no true discord with the children of Magical Britain, I am extremely angry with each of the adults who were not incapacitated like yourselves these last 16 odd years. It matters not to me one iota on which side they claimed in the war, they are responsible for the chaos that led to my son's murder and they will pay. Many have already entered my kingdom with their deaths and I will punish them upon my return to Helheim but of the remainder of the adults 26 years of age and older still living, I give you my solemn vow that my Valkyries and I will not be leaving Magical Britain until they have each felt my wrath.

"But, today is joyful day for the three of you, please allow one of my Valkyries to take you back to your home so the three of you can become reaquainted." Hel says and three members of the Longbottom family disappear.v


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Queen Hel was pacing the destroyed Great Hall trying to decide what course of action she should take next. There were so many things that needed to be done but all she could think about was Severus and the Norns. The Sisters of Fate had known of her desire to have a child of her own for over a Quadrillion years and until last night had always denied her request. They would tell her that as one of the four true immortals she could not have a child since the child would inherit her immortality and alter the balance. So she couldn't help but wonder what this threat to Yggdrasil was that had prompted the Sisters to allow this change.

Yet at the same time, she was filled with so much happiness, she had been granted the opportunity to make her Little Prince her own. Just thinking about Severus caused her to feel all warm inside and she could not wait to see those beautiful Onyx eyes open. But thinking about Severus also made her so angry, these mere mortal around her and many that had entered her realm in the last few decades had hurt her little boy so terribly. Thinking about what she was going to do to them brought a smile to her face though. Magical Britain was going to suffer for what they did to Severus Snape, she guaranteed that.

It was at that moment, while she was plotting her multi tier revenge that one of the Valkyries she had entrusted to guard her sleeping son appeared. "My Queen, the Prince is showing signs he shall shortly awaken."

"Thank you Kyra, please tell Marguerite I will be there shortly." Having delivered her message the young Valkyrie faded again from sight.

Thinking about how this was just what she most wanted to hear, she wanted to get to her son as soon as possible and yet Hel knew that a few matters need to be handled before she can go to her son.

First thing, she must know the status of dead that have fallen in the last few days in the war. Knowing who would have the most complete information Hel turned to her right and calls for her Chief Valkyrie Ashleigh.

Upon her arrival, Hel inquired, "Ashleigh, have all the dead been collected?"

"Yes my Queen, we await your word on where you want them."

"I need them separated into two groups, with one for all the adults and the other group for all the children. Each adult is to have a separate funeral pyre, so they can be sent on their way after I handle the dead children. Then I need all the children to be placed on the Quidditch pitch in a circle pattern. Place all the non-magical children in the center, then the squibs next, after that arrange them based on their power level, with the most magically powerful on the outer circle."

Hearing this the crowd starts to murmur. There are multiple voices wanting to know what Hel intends to do with the children. Some asking why she is including muggle children, while others are voicing their objection to letting the Valkyries touch their fallen friends and family. The loudest voice in the Great Hall to no one's surprise is Molly Weasley.

Fed up with the impertinence of the mortals and wanting to stop all these diversions and get to Severus as soon as possible, Hel yells "Do you want your children back or not? I do not have time for this nonsense but to silence all of this grumbling, I am gathering up the children to offer them as a gift to my son.

"Young Severus has spent the last 20 plus years trying to protect Britain's magical and non-magical children. As a gift to my son and Helheim's new Crown Prince, I intend to resurrect all of Britain's children that have fallen since the start of this last battle, no matter where they died in Britain. So just stay out of my Valkyries' way and you will have back all of your children that have fallen since the start of Beltane at sunset on April 29th after sunset tonight.."

With these parting words Hel turns to look at the fallen Tom Riddle and calls for Luna to come before her.

"Little Moon, I need to ask a favor of you and will offer you a great treasure in return. Young Tom Riddle is in need of a moral compass while he develops one of his own. You are a very powerful seer but your greatest quality is that you have a good heart. Young Mr. Riddle is need of someone like you to guide him to be the best person he can be.

"I do not ask this of you lightly Little Moon. I am very much aware that you suffered greatly at the hands of Tom's former minions and understand that you may not be willing to take on this difficult task. Please know that you do not have to agree, this is not an order but a request from a friend.

"I wish to permanently bond the two of you together and in exchange I will grant you the extended lifespan and eternal youth of my Valkyries. You will also be given free range to visit all of Yggdrasil's realms including Helheim with your new husband. As one of Severus's bodyguards Young Tom will need to travel each of the Nine Realms to protect him and as his wife you will need to freely travel Ygdrassil's branches as well.

"Little Moon, I give you my word that no harm shall come to you at the hands of your husband. The bond I wish to use would prevent both you and young Tom from being able to cause harm to the other, whether intentional or not. In addition, until your husband has control over his temper and readjusted his way of thinking, except in the case of protecting my son or his self, he will not be able to use his magic in any way that you yourself would not act. I offer these as the terms of the agreement.

"So Luna Lovegood, will you consent to bond your mind, body and magic with Thomas Marvolo Riddle? Will you agree to act as his moral compass and anchor? Will you bind your life, body and essence to Thomas Marvolo Riddle and my royal household?

Upon her agreement, both Luna Lovegood and Tom Riddle along with Helheim's Queen Hel vanishes from the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Hel with Luna and an unconscious Tom Riddle arrived in the Sitting room of the Founders' chamber and were met by Valkyrie Marguerite.

"How is my son? Has he awaken yet?"

"No my Queen but the Young Prince is showing all signs that he should awaken at any time. I knew that you wanted to be here and also to be the first face he saw so I sent word as soon as he first showed signs of eye movement."

"I appreciate that Marguerite and you are correct, I do want to be the first one he sees. Severus is probably going to feel very disoriented and even possibly a little confused. Even though it has been many Ragnarok cycles since my own transformation,  
I can still remember how I felt when I awoke before the Norns at the roots of Yggdrasil after the three sisters made me immortal."

"That is true My Queen, I can still remember when I first woke up before you as one of your Valkyries and I definitely felt odd." Marguerite says.

"I want to be there for Severus to make sure that my son will not be overwhelmed. My son Severus has not only undergone the deaging to the body of a youth and change from a mortal to a true immortal but he will also feel an enormous expansion of Seidr running through his veins that as an mortal he could have never even imagined was possible. I am so excited to finally have someone to share my knowledge and power with."

"All your servants in Helheim have long been aware that you desired both a son of your own and that the Young Midgardian Prince had found your favor." Marguerite replies.

"I have honestly grown to love being the Queen of the Dead over the years but it has often been both difficult and frustrating to have to start over at the start of a new Ragnarok cycle with no one but the Sisters of Fate remembering me. Now Severus and his future spouse will be with me to help shape and mold the course of each subsequent Ragnarok cycle."

"So it is true, the Norns have made Professor Snape a true immortal?" Luna asks.

Luna's question reminded the Immortal Queen that she had not arrive at the Founders' quarters alone but with her son's personal bodyguard and his soon to be mate. In response to Luna's question Queen Hel turns to Luna who is sitting with Tom's head in her lap on one of the Sitting room's couches to answer.

"Yes Little Moon, the Norns informed me that a great threat is seeking entrance to Yggdrassil's branches and that Severus and his future husband will in the near future be instrumental in stopping it. It was this threat, that I have been led to believe, is the reason for them granting me the opportunity to now have a child of my own. Your former Professor will become an immortal like both myself and the Norns, permanently removed from the cycle of death and rebirth along with the one he will choose as his husband and mate."

Looking down on her soon to be husband and while running her fingers through Tom's hair, Luna asks "Will Tom and I be immortal as well?"

"The answer is both Yes and No Little Moon. From the perspective of the fact that both of you will continue living until the end of this Ragnarok cycle which could be millions of years, most would call you immortal. Yet only the three Sisters of Fate, myself and now Severus and his future husband are truly immortal, since none of us will ever die or again be reborn."

Hearing these words causes Luna to gasp in shock, "We could live Millions of years?"

"I know this must be an overwhelming but I had always planned for you one day to join my Valkyries, it just is coming a century or so earlier than planned." Taking a seat in one of the chairs Hel looks directly at Luna to be able to see directly into her eyes, "Are you certain you ok with becoming the former Lord Voldemort's wife and taking responsibility for guiding him?"

"Yes, I believe I am. I appreciate that you keep asking but I am at peace with my decision. I doubt anyone currently in the Great Hall would believe me if I told them what a big softie you are but I trust you. I know you would never have asked me if you thought I couldn't handle him or if you didn't truly believe he could change."

Scoffing Hel replies, "Like my son, we only show our true selves to those we trust and young children. Being an immortal and having responsibility to pass judgment on all dead when they enter my realm has required me to project a heartless demeanor to be respected. Many of the dead who enter my realm are quite elderly and when they see a young looking woman on the throne, many think that can push me around. I have neither the time or the patience to listen to those who do not recognize my power."

"I think that is why Professor Snape was so harsh, he had responsibility to teach and protect the children in his care while dealing with extremely volatile ingredients and teenage hormones. He couldn't be seen as kind or less strict or many of the students might not have listen to him when he warned that about how dangerous potions are."

"Very true Little Moon." Hel says as she stands back up and levitates the unconscious youth.

Hel begins to led Luna down the hallway to the left of the sitting room and comes to a stop before a door guarded by a portrait of a Basilisk. After ordering the portrait to let them pass Hel places Tom down on the bed in the center of the room.

"Now let's get you and Young Tom settled so I can get to Severus. Luna, I need you to lay down beside Tom and I will place you in a dreamless sleep."

Luna makes her way to the bed and lays down on Tom's right side.

"I will need you to take ahold of his hand and complete the bonding."

"Yes my Queen" Luna says as she takes her soon to be husband's hand.

Before she begins, Hel wishes to put Luna at ease. "You do not need to worry Little Moon, the transformation is completely painless and will occur completely while you sleep. Just relax as soon as the bonding ribbon fades into your skin, you will fall peacefully asleep."

Hel created a silver ribbon and bound Luna and Tom's adjoined hands. Within less than a minute the pair was surrounded in a gentle silver light and the ribbon was absorbed in their skin. Once she was certain that both were resting peacefully Hel made her way out of the couple's room. As Hel was walking out of the room she found and instructed a pair of Valkyries to stay at the door to guard the sleeping pair before heading to her son's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finally Hel was free to get to her son and she quickly headed to his room. She found herself feeling quite anguished as she came to sit by his bedside. So many thoughts and fears were running through her head, it was enough to give her a headache. Would Severus even remember her, since he was such a young child when they last met. Would he forgive her for sending him back to this miserable life he suffered? 

How had she been so wrong about his future. How had she not seen that Severus was returning to a mortal life of pain and suffering. She had been so certain that his biological mother would finally leave her abusive husband after he caused young Severus's death and that Eileen would take Severus and return to her family in Magical Britain. So certain that Severus would grow up happy with his Maternal family in the lap of luxury. So certain he would fall in love, marry and like many of the males in the Prince family carry multiple children.

It was as if he could sense her presence because just as she sat down beside him and was about to touch his face Young Severus opened his beautiful onyx eyes.

Seeing that her precious baby boy was awake, Hel says "Hi Little One, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." Severus says without even thinking, "I feel tingly all over my body but beside that I actually feel amazing. I cannot remember the last time I awoke not in pain. I was not expecting death to feel so wonderful. "

Looking up at the beautiful woman he had discounted as just a childhood dream, an imaginary friend that he had created to deal with his Father's abuse, Severus is in shock. Still doubting his eyes, Severus reaches up and brushes a few strands of her Sapphire Black hair."Hel, are you actually real?"

"Yes, my precious, I am real and I am so happy to see you again, even if I was hoping we would not meet for another century or two. Is there anything I can get you? Do you need anything before we talk? There is so much that I need to tell you and the day is already half over."

"I could use a little water, my throat feels dry."

While Hel was filling him a goblet of water from the silver pitcher on the nightstand beside the bed, it was only then that Severus had his first chance to really look around. Not recognizing the room or it's majestic furnishings, he can't help wondering where he is or noticing that he is not in any pain, something he has been in for more years than he can count.

"Hel, where am I? Is this Helheim?"

"No my child, you are still on Midgard. We are currently in the Founders' Chambers at Hogwarts. I needed a place where you could be safe as you recovered." Hel says as she hands the water goblet to Severus and begins to gently run her fingers through his hair.

"You gave me quite a fright when I found your dead body in that abandoned shack. What did you think you were doing taking on an insane madman and his poisonous snake alone? For someone so intelligent you lack any sense of self preservation but thankfully for my sanity that will no longer be a problem.

"I do not intend to let you out of my sight unless you are surrounded by at minimum a dozen of my most lethal Valkyries anytime in the foreseeable future. You will not be allowed out of my sight if I have anything to say about it until you learn that you are worth more that the whole realm to me."

"Hel, I had to do it. I had to buy Harry Potter time to prepare. Albus said that I owed it for my part in Lily's death."

Becoming enraged just thinking about what that terrible man did to her precious Little Prince, Hel has to fight very hard not to scream. Taking Severus's left palm into her joined hands and after reeling in her fury, Hel begins to speak.

"You listen to me. I want you to look me in the eyes. You made a terrible choice when you were hurting as just a youth by joining Voldemort but you have paid a million times more than you ever deserved for your youthful mistake.

"Yes, taking out your anger and heartbreak on innocent muggles was absolutely wrong but you listen to me, you are a good person, you have a good heart and as the one tasked with judging all souls by the Norns themselves, you are and have been forgiven for all your crimes.

"Today is the start of your new life. All of your crimes, both real and imagined are forgiven. You do not owe one being on this wretched realm anything, in fact Magical Britain owes you and I intend to make them pay."

With these words Hel stood up and began to pace about the room.

"When I heard what had happened to you, how you were murdered and vilified by these lowly mortals I was incensed. I immediately ordered a battalion of my most loyal Valkyries to follow me and we came not only to gather your body but to seize control of Magical Britain as a whole."

"I admit that I had originally thought to destroy this entire realm in my rage but mercifully the Norns offered me a gift that has tempered my anger. They offered me a child of my own, they offered me you." Hel says as she again takes a seat beside Severus.

"I have wanted a child of my own for millions of years and yet until today the Norns had always denied my earnest request. They would say that I already held so much power, that Yggdrasil was in balance with the Norns ruling all of the living while I ruled all of the dead. That if I had a child that he or she would upset the balance and Yggdrasil would be at risk and then today they changed their minds. They changed their minds and gave me you.

"You have a grand destiny and a wonderful life awaiting you. You are no longer alone, you no longer have to fight just to survive. I am here to make sure that you blossom into the amazing being I saw you could be when you were but a babe of five years. Little One, you are now my son in every way. You have been resurrect, reborn and made into an immortal god. You have been made the God of Mercy and as the new Crown Prince of Helheim, you will help temper my more hostile tendencies.

"I know you cannot yet see what I and the Norns see in you. That you have been brainwashed by your father, the Marauders, by both Dumbledore and Voldemort to think you deserve all the hate, sorrow and misery that you have endured in your short mortal life but it is absolutely not true. You are amazing, one of a kind and I will spend as long as it takes, even if it takes until Ragnarok itself until you can see what I do when I look at you.

"But enough of all this lying around, it is time for you to get up, get out of bed and come over to the mirror so you can see your new body." Hel says as she takes Severus by the hand and stands him straight in front of the free standing full length mirror by the window.

"Becoming a God has some serious perks with only one of them being that all of one's physical imperfections are removed. Gone are all the things you used to hate about your body. You no longer have any scars, broken bones, discolored teeth or crooked nose. " Hel says as Severus takes a good look at himself in the mirror.

He is blown away by how different he looks. His eyes are about the only thing that hasn't changed. His skin is no longer sallow, which had previously made him look so much older than his 38 years he had been. His skin is now clear and a perfect shade of alabaster. The dark circles around his eyes and all the wrinkles are gone. His teeth are now perfectly straight and so white they appear to shine. He still has his aquiline nose with it's prominent bridge but it no longer looks like it was ever broken and now looks perfectly at home with his strong jaw and high cheekbones, giving him the look of Roman aristocracy. His hair is still dark but now it appears to match Hel's Sapphire Black and is no longer straight and stringy but luxurious and full bodied as it cascades down to the middle of his back. Yet what is most surprising is that he looks so young, he doesn't look any older that his late teens, sixteen to seventeen at maximum.

"Hel, why do I look like a teenager again?" Severus asks.

"Well Little One, it is because you are. As an immortal god, we never age past what would be in human terms about 25 years of age. I have had this exact body for billions of years and will forever look about 23-25 years of age. With you being a natural submissive, you will probably never age past a 21 year old body and there is a strong probability that your body may stop aging at what equates to only about 18 human years."

Hearing that Hel know that he is a submissive Severus starts to blush. "I thought I had hid my natural inclinations."

"Child, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. There is nothing wrong with being a natural submissive, just like there is nothing better about being a natural dominant. I will admit that I was very surprised to find that you were hiding your nature under those hideous black morose clothes and harsh glares.

"And unlike that monstrosity you were wearing when I found you, you will now wear clothes that sculpt your body and in colors that actually favor your coloring. You were born to wear royal blue, silver and white." Hel says as she changes Severus's nightwear to a Royal blue tailcoat over a crisp white shirt and tight and form fitting silver breeches with black riding boots. "Now you look like the proper Crown Prince you are."

Giving Severus a hug from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder Hel looks Severus into to his eyes in the mirror. "Little One, you have been alone too long and surrounded by those that you felt you had to hide your true nature from. You have been forced first by your father and later your peers and two masters to conform to the role they cast you in. You have been forced to pretend to be a Dominant and suppress your kind and gentle nature.

"But, you are no longer alone and I will not let anyone hurt you like these pathetic humans have ever again. It is time that you allow your natural demeanor and true personality to shine. It is time that you are taken care of, that you are protected. It is time that you let your inner beauty out. You don't have to be afraid, I will protect you."

Hel gives him a kiss on his temples and again takes his right hand. "It is almost sunset and I have a surprise waiting for you at the Quidditch Pitch. So come on Little One", and with these words Hel and Severus disappear in a flash of silver light.


	8. Chapter 8

* Sorry for the long delay, RL is burying me.

Less than 10 minutes before the sun is due to set at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch a large crowd had gathered, filling the seats to capacity. It looked as if all of Hogsmeade was there to witness the sunset resurrection of Magical Britain's children lost in the final days of the war. Talk is rampant, some gathered are excited to see what the Queen of the Dead has planned, some are there just hoping to see loved ones they lost alive again and others are there to say goodbye to those loved ones they lost who the Queen had decided not to resurrect.

It was into this chaos that Queen Hel and Prince Severus appeared. Upon seeing the pair just appear out of nowhere the crowd instantly becomes silent. The crowd watches as the Queen and the young man beside her start to walk around the circle of dead children. Many in the crowd wondering who the gorgeous young man at her side is.

"Who do you think is walking there beside the Queen?" Ron asks.

"I don't know but he is hot." Hermione says causing Ron to give her a dirty look.

"I thought she said she didn't like men, they look pretty chummy to me." Ginny says.

"I wonder where Professor Snape is." Harry says.

"I don't know but I don't see Luna or young Voldemort either." George replies.

"I really need to apologize to him for hating him, when he has spent all these years protecting me." Harry says.

"Harry dude, you got to stop beating yourself up we all thought he was on Voldemort's side." Ron replies.

"I know but the Queen was right, we didn't even try to save Professor Snape. He spent his life protecting me, letting Voldemort torture him to maintain his cover as a spy and we didn't even check his robes to see if he had any potions on him that could have helped him." Harry says while full of such shame.

"Mr. Potter, we all thought he had betrayed Albus, that he had betrayed the Light." McGonnegal says while internally wondering if Severus would ever forgive her for calling him a coward.

"We all owe Severus our thanks and more than one apology for how we treated him." Filius Flitwick replies.

Meanwhile down of the Quidditch pitch Severus and Hel had started to circle the Quidditch pitch. Upon seeing all the death and destruction Severus feels so overwhelmed. He feels overcome with tremendous guilt, thinking he failed the children who had been entrusted to his care. Sensing the direction her Little Prince's thoughts are taking Hel stops walking and pulls Severus in to a hug.

"Little One, do not be sad. Everything you see can be easily rebuilt and all these children that were lost can and will be resurrected. You did not fail anyone, you did your best, you even gave your life for these children."

Yet Severus continues to be heartbroken over all the death and the destruction to Hogwarts and her grounds, of the only real home he has ever know. He also looks at all the dead children's faces hoping he will not see his godson's body and yet frightened that he will, that he will have failed to protect Draco.

Almost as if Hel can hear Severus's thoughts and fears, she turns Severus back around to face her and away from the circle of dead children, "Young Draco and his parents are all safe, they left at the start of the Final Battle and have fled to their Manor. I can send one of the Valkyries to get them if it would better allay your fears." Hating that he feels he is asking so much of Hel but seeing the kindness and genuine concern in her eyes Severus nods that yes he would like that.

Seeing her child's earnest request, Hel calls the closest Valkyrie and gives her instructions to collect the three Malfoys along with the infant Delphini, telling her to bring them immediately back to her and her son.

While they await the appearance of the Malfoys Hel seeks to turn Severus's thoughts in a positive direction so she takes his hand and using her other she points out across the Quidditch pitch at all the children.

"I know that no matter what I say to you, you would continue to feel guilty for the children before you but I have brought you here before them to bestow upon you the first of many gifts I will give you to celebrate you becoming my son. My first gift for you my child, I am going to bring back all the children, magical and muggle alike, who were lost in this last battle at Hogwarts."

"Hel, you would do that for me?"

"I will do this and so much more. You forget little one, I am the ruler of the dead and resurrecting those who died before their time is just one of the gifts given to me by the Norns. It is also a gift that you shall be able to exercise in time as well, Death is not the end for ones such as us, Death obeys our voice."

"So I will be able to resurrect Albus and Lily?" Severus asks.

Hel fights hard to suppress the cringe of anger she feels at hearing the names of just two of the many individuals who in addition to Lord Voldemort had hurt her precious child so greatly. She knows that Severus is not able to see how toxic his friendship with Lily Evans Potter truly was, he cannot see that Albus Dumbledore was a cruel and manipulative man, who used him and Harry Potter as disposable tools. So she knows it must fall to her to protect her son from those two and any others who would seek to use and manipulate her darling child.

Yet she knows that Severus will disagree with her reasonings, he is too blinded to see the truth of those two fairweather friends and so Hel answers his question in a different way than she truly wants. She wants to scream that those two manipulative creatures will never escape her realm, her judgment, that she will never let either one of them anywhere near her son.

Instead Queen Hel says, "No Severus, it will be some time in the future before you will be strong enough to resurrect individuals, you will have to start with small creatures. Plus you will not be able to use the gift of resurrection until after we meet personally with the Norns at the Roots of Yggdrasil. The Sisters of Fate will have many things to teach you before they unlock that particular gift.

"In addition, the Norns have placed many restrictions on who can be resurrected and outside of unique situations limit the gift to recently deceased children. Although we have free reign to resurrect any and all magical creatures, since they fall directly under our control.

"Severus, lets leave further discussion of the matter for another day, I want to bestow my gift to you." So with these words Hel leads Severus to the center of the Quidditch pitch to a raised platform in front of the gathered crowd.

As Queen Hel and Crown Prince Severus make their way to the platform the gathered crowd falls silent. Not a single voice could be heard as the Queen begins to speak. "To those of you who did not see me in the Great Hall this morning let me introduce myself, my name is Hel and I am the Queen of Helheim, Eternal Goddess and Sole Ruler of all of Yggdrasil's dead. I have gathered you all here today to witness the bestowing of the first of many wondrous gift for Helheim's new Crown Prince, the one gifted to me by the Norns themselves as my son, the one formerly known to you as Severus Tobias Snape."

With those words the crowd both in the Quidditch seating and those gathered around the pitch react in utter surprise. Many in the crowd started to look around trying to see Hogwarts last Headmaster but it is Hermione Granger who puts all the pieces together.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's Professor Snape!" Hermione exclaims as she points to the teenager standing next to the Queen.

"That's Professor Snape, he certainly cleans up well." Ginny says as she checks the gorgeous young man out.

"Hey, stop that you two. There is no way that is the Dungeon Bat, that guy is actually wearing something different from all black." Ron screeches.

"Mr. Weasley, I think Ms. Granger is correct. The young man does share many of the physical traits that I remember Severus having when he was my student. Don't you agree Minerva?" Filius inquiries.

"Yes, he does remind me of a younger Severus and yet even from this distance the young man seems much more comfortable in his skin." Minerva replies.

While the speculation was going on in the Quidditch stands the Malfoys appear on the raised platform and Narcissa is carrying a small child in her arms.

"Severus, is that you?" Lucius says in awe. Lucius had been beating himself up over the fact that he had led his all but blood brother to his death. To see him standing there looking so young and so healthy warms, what many call his cold dead heart. "I am so happy to see you. Please forgive me."

"Lucius, there is nothing to forgive. I always knew that there was a strong possibility I would not survive the war and at the time of my death I was welcoming the peace that death would offer me." Severus says as he looks on his oldest friend.

Wanting to have a little fun and lighten his mood by poking at Lucius's well known vanity, Severus says with a mischievous smile upon his face. "Luc, you look so old, what has happened to you?"

"Oh you, not everyone can look like they stepped out of the Teen Witch Weekly Magazine." Lucius says as he takes in fully Severus's changed youthful appearance and form-fitting and flattering clothes.

"Uncle Sev, you definitely look better in these clothes, instead of all that black you always wore." Draco comes out of his shock to say, all the while wondering if he could pull off those trousers. Yet before he let's himself get lost in what changes he would like to make to his wardrobe, he feels the need to ask, "Uncle Severus, why do you look younger than me?"

"That Young Malfoy is because your Godfather has become my son." Hel enters the conversation to say. "We Gods stay eternally young and youthful looking but as to my Little Prince, Severus was resurrected into the body of a youth because the Norns have gifted me a few years to mother Severus before he must marry, a decade as you mortals count your years."

"Severus, you have become a God?" Narcissa asks as she coos at little Delphini in her arms.

Severus blushes as he answers, "Yes, the Sister of Fate have made me Queen Hel's son, the Crown Prince of Helheim and God of Mercy." Hearing this causes all three of the Malfoys to snicker, thinking about Severus being the God of Mercy when in all the years each has known Severus, no one would ever call him merciful.

"Young ones, let's table this conversation for later, the hour is drawing late and the crowds are becoming restless." Hel says.

With these words the Malfoys take notice of where they are standing and the packed Quidditch stands for the first time. Wanting to present her gift to her son, Hel steps to the front of the platform and begins to address all gathered.

"You have all been gathered here to witness Helheim's new Crown Prince and the first of many gifts he will receive." Hel says to all gathered as she takes Severus's left hand and brings him to her side.

"So let's get the celebrations started." Hel then kisses Severus's hand and then lets it go.

She then turns from facing the gathered crowd to now face the children who have fallen asleep in death. Hel raises both her arms and begins a chant, "I call on the Fires of Muspelheim, I call on Jotunheim's Ice. I call on the Power gifted by Norns on to me, the Power to resurrect life." As Queen Hel speaks the words a great fire surrounds the circle of dead children, next the children are encased in a dome of blue ice. As the Ice melts away the crowd all gasp to see the children now all standing, alive and clothed in silver robes.

As the crowd all jumps to their feet in an attempt to rush the Quidditch Field, Hel raises both of her hands and stops the crowd, including Draco who was about to jump down from the platform to reach his resurrected friend, Vincent Crabbe.

"Citizens of Wizarding Britain, you need to retake their seats, this is just part one of my gift to my precious Prince.

Once everyone had again taken their seats, Hel called out to Mother Earth. "Gaia, Mother Earth, I call to thee, Hear by voice and appear to me."

With these words the ground before Queen Hel's raised platform and in front of the children standing on the Quidditch Pitch begins to part. There suddenly appears a woman at least 9 feet tall, with long white hair and wearing red trimmed black robes.

"Mistress Death what brings you to the Mortal Realm? It was my understanding that after the Titan War and the rise of humanity that you had forsaken this realm." Gaia says in a voice that can be heard by all.

"It is true, I have paid little attention to your Realm in the last five thousand years as the humans multiplied and spread throughout the entire realm, but some have always gathered my attention and favor. I have found few Midgardians that aew worthy but always a few diamonds are found amongst the sands of your world.

"It was the death of one of these jewels that brought me here today. It is on behalf of my beloved son that I have called you forth today. Gaia, I have a favor to ask and am willing to bargain to see it granted.

"The Mortals here in Wizarding Britain had allowed their misguided prejudices to lead to the slaughter of the children you see around you and earning my rage by their war murdering my little prince. I seek your assistance because although I can raise the dead, I cannot make a person more than they were before they died.

Intrigued by the fact that the Queen of all Yggdrasil's dead and one of the four most powerful beings in existence is seek assistance from her, Gaia asks "What do you seek of me and what are you willing to give to receive it?"

"I seek you to infuse these newly resurrected children with equal amounts of magical power, for each to be as powerful as the strongest Witch or Wizard among them. I seek to use this equalizing of magical power to teach these bickering mortals that power matters not blood.

"Wizarding Britain's citizens have fought for too long among themselves or the purity or impurity of their blood. I refuse to let it continue, it already has decimated their numbers and led to children being born and living their whole lives at war. It led to the murder of my son." Hel concludes in anger.

"Do these mortals not realize that everyone of them owes their magic to mine and my Husband, our children or another magical being from one the higher realms?" Gaia asks in puzzlement.

Hearing these words causes multiple gasps from the gathered crowd, including many of the Professors of Hogwarts themselves.

"No Gaia, as you can hear it seems the mortals have forgotten from whence their magic came. They have forgot you and the other Gods of this Realm, forgotten to appreciate that their magic is a gift, not their birthright.

"I seek to see that change. I plan to see them reeducated, seek to see them return to their traditional holidays, to see them giving you and your fellow Midgardian Gods the appreciation you deserve but I need you help. Are you willing to help?" Hel asks.

"Maybe, but I seek a gift of equal value in return. I will equalize the magic level Midgard wide but only if you are willing to do something for me in return. The human and their overbreeding has overwhelmed my realm and I want it to stop. I have brought forth increasing natural disasters, introduced new diseases and still they overbreed my effort.

"I will equalize the magical power of this small group of children as proof of good faith," Gaia says as she looks on the children standing on the field before her, "but I want you to cut this realm's human population by half within five years, do we have a deal."

"50% is a large number but I have a couple of ideas how to bring this Realm's population down." Hel says while Severus and the gather crowds freezes in fear. "It may take me a decade or more but I should be able to accomplish it within a generation."

"Time means little to me, I just want Pan to stop complaining about the destruction of all the Realm's forest and the pollution of its water and air. You give me your word it will be cut in half within the next few decades and we have a deal." Gaia replies.

"Deal."Hel says and a golden cord appears between the two powerful goddesses.


End file.
